The Devil & The Angel
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Vergil has once again angered Lucifer, who will have no more of it. Vergil tries to escape and lands in the care of someone most expected. A small, sweet woman as innocent as the day she was born. VxOC. Formally Nephilim! The two have been separated.
1. Chapter 1: Alexiel

Devil May Cry  
The Devil & The Angel  
Chapter 1: Alexiel

She had been walking through Sakura's forest. The old woman had needed healing for the broken knee she had gotten earlier that day so Alexiel had come at the woman's beckoning. It was never a problem and Alexiel enjoyed the woman's company.

She had been humming peacefully to herself when she heard the clash of swords coming from in front of her. Alexiel was tempted to run but could sense one of her kind up ahead. She sensed 4 devils ahead of her, powerful ones that were semi-intelligent. She wrinkled her nose; they would be harder to deal with than the lower less intelligent devils. She could sense the male that was of her kind was having problems fight the devils off. She came to the edge of the clearing staying within the last line of trees, to stay out of sight.

She put a hand to her long black tresses and watched as the silver haired male fought valiantly against the large ram like devils. He had a Japanese styled looking devil arm, which he was using against the rams. He grunted as one came up behind him punched him straight in his spine sending him flying into the line of trees that she was hidden in.

"_Now's my chance to help."_ Alexiel calmed walked out of the trees and stepped in front of the man.

"If you stay they will kill you." The man choked out.

"No, they'll never be able to lay a hand on me." Alexiel said as she continued to watch the rams. They were watching her intently, wondering why she had come between them and their prey. No matter, she would serve as a nice little dessert. Her figure was plump in places that tasted the best. She would be a tasty treat that their master need not know that they had, had.

Alexiel smiled, for she knew what they were thinking. These things never thought much farther than their stomachs. She had learned that in the past. There would be no problem in exorcising them from the Human World.

Alexiel closed her eyes and held her hands in prayer in front of her head.

"Oh Lord have mercy upon us. Give me the strength to banish these being to whence they came." Alexiel's eyes opened and they were glowing. The rams began to glow a golden light and then they were gone, back to Hell from where they came.

Vergil would have been curious if he hadn't hurt so much. He had used up all his energy to escape Hell. He hadn't expected Lucifer to find him gone so quickly. Vergil had thought he'd have at least a day to recuperate before he would see any devils after him. He tried to look up at the girl. How was she able to get rid of those rams so easily? Who was she? He could sense that she was like him, but different somehow. She was definitely half human, but what the other part of her was he couldn't tell. He'd never encountered that blood before.

He would have said something to her but it then that his body screamed that he could no longer stay conscious. He only hoped that she wouldn't do to him what she did to the rams. He really didn't want to go back to Hell. At least not yet when he wasn't able to kill Lucifer and take over. The last thing he was her warm honey colored eyes smiling at him.

Alexiel smiled sadly as the man fell unconscious. She would have problems getting him back to the temple. He was a big man, at least a foot and a half taller than her. She poured some of her power into her small body and lifted the man up bringing one of his arms around her and securing her arms across the small of his back.

She could help but notice as she took him through the forest that his body was well muscled. She could feel his toned muscle across his back and blushed as she thought of see his chest being as well toned when she checked him for wounds… and her sister thought her to be completely innocent. If her sister could hear her thoughts now she was Azzie would say that she was possessed by something. Alexiel smiled at that thought and shook her head. It had been a long time since last she'd seen her sister. She understood, though, why her older sister rarely came to visit her.

Azriela had sacrificed her life so that Alexiel would be safe. There were many days that Alexiel felt so ashamed of letting her sister carry such a large burden. Alexiel could marry and have kids and never worry about the devils coming to kill her. Her sister was not that lucky. It was because of Azzie that Alexiel would be able to have normal life.

Alexiel had one time offered to help her older sister. Azzie would hear nothing of it. She wanted Alexiel to be at peace and never have encounters with devils. Azzie would lead them away by letting out some of her power, making herself a homing beacon that they would follow half way around the world away from Alexiel.

Alexiel finally reached the temple. To her dismay, Sakura was already fast asleep. The poor old woman always worked herself to the bone and then needed the whole day to recoup. Alexiel sighed placed the man in one of the many rooms of the temple.

She then peeled his clothes away to find very severe wounds all over his body. Alexiel winced as she saw how slowly they were healing, not humanly slow but nowhere near as fast as they should have been for someone that was of her kind. She placed her hand above his chest and it began to glow.

The wounds sealed up but they were scarred. Given another day or so and there would be no trace that these wounds have existed. Alexiel sighed. She couldn't ask Sakura to watch over the man, she would probably grouch about it. Besides, the old woman had enough to do without more being added.

Alexiel sat against the wall and watched the man's breathing even out. She let her eyes travel over every inch of his body. He was beautiful, like an angel that had just fallen from Heaven. His silver hair had some blood in it but it was still beautiful. It looked so soft, and Alexiel wanted to touch it. Her hand was burning to do so but she kept hold of it, afraid it would betray her.

She had never seen such a beautiful man. It definitely showed that he was not completely human. No human could look that perfect, they always had some flaw about their features but this man had none. Alexiel sighed.

She would regain her energy and then take him down what seemed like zillions of steps to her car. Seriously… why did all these temples have to have some many damned steps? Oh well, it wasn't the first time she had gone down them, but it was the first time that she would be supporting someone while going down them.

"_It could have been worse"_, she thought._ "I could have to go up those steps. That would have been a serious problem."_

"_I'll take him to my home and take care of him. Shouldn't be too hard and would be easier than having to come here and take care of him."_ Alexiel thought as she continued to study the man.


	2. Chapter 2: Vergil

Devil May Cry  
The Devil & The Angel  
Chapter 2: Vergil

He waded in and out of consciousness. All he was really aware of was the beautiful woman that was humming and seemed to be caring for him.

"_That can't be." _Vergil thought to himself. He had to be dreaming that anyone would care for him, especially the woman he kept thinking he saw.

Vergil finally came fully awake to feel a weight on his left shoulder. He looked over to see the woman he had been dreaming about since he had fallen unconscious.

Vergil could only stare at the woman that had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had been sitting in a chair close to the bed he currently occupied. He quickly realized that the woman had taken care of him. He could feel the bandages around his abdomen and they had not been there before. He also realized that she could not be comfortable in her current sleeping position. Why he cared, Vergil chalked it up to her caring for him.

Vergil gently lifted her off his shoulder. He got up and came around the bed to the side she was on. He turned the covers back and gently picked her up, laying her on the bed and pulling the covers up over her snuggly. He bit back a small smile as the woman sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Vergil turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked down the short hallway to see a room divided by a half wall that was in the middle of the room, separating the living room from the kitchen. A love seat was against the wall facing a TV. He looked at the coffee table in between the TV. and couch, and found a paper written in another language. Fortunately he spoke several languages fluently, including the one that the paper was written in, Japanese.

Vergil picked the paper up and began reading. He had been in Hell for what seemed like eternity. There was no way of telling how long had passed when one was trapped in Hell. Minutes seemed like days, so Vergil needed to find out what the date was and what was happening in the world. By knowing these things he would be better prepared to re-enter the Human World and blend in among them.

Alexiel snuggled into the covers that were wrapped tightly around her. _"Wait… covers??"_ Alexiel came awake to find she had been tucked into bed. But she didn't remember going to bed, only falling asleep next to…

"Where'd he go!?" Alexiel jumped out of the bed and looked around. She realized quickly that the man she had been caring for, for the past 2 weeks was no longer in the room.

Alexiel ran out of the room and right into the very person she was frantically looking for.

Vergil grunted from the impact of the small woman into his wounded abdomen. He winced slightly as the pain radiated from the wound and into the rest of his body. He had his hands on the shoulders of the smaller woman to steady her and keep her from falling.

"Are you alright!? I didn't mean to run into you but I woke up and you were gone and I had to find out where you were because you're still badly injured even if you've been asleep and recovering for 2 weeks. Are you okay?? Can I get you something!! You should sit…" Vergil placed a finger on her lips to stop her rambling.

"I've been here 2 weeks?" He asked, having recovered from the pain in his gut.

"Yeah, I thought your wound would be healed but apparently those rams' weapons must have had a kind of poison on them that's dramatically slowed your healing." The woman said as she started for his shirt. He dodged her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at her intently. Her large innocent-like eyes were golden and her raven hair went to her waist and was curly. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked, but quickly discarded the thought as being absurd and most likely an after effect of the poison still in his system. Otherwise, he would have never thought such a thing about anyone.

"I need to check your wound to see if the bandages need to be replaced." The small woman said as she again made a grab for his shirt and he again dodged her hands. The woman huffed impatiently. "Why are you being so difficult? I need to check your wounds!" She said, stamping her foot.

An amused smile threatened to play upon his lips at her childish actions. Vergil shook his head, what was wrong with him? Why did he find that amusing? Whenever he had seen others do the same, it would only irritate him. Why was this small woman's action having a different effect on him? Had to be the damned poison. He would have to find a way to get the poison out of his system quicker.

"I don't need your help." Vergil said as he let go of her and stood back.

"You know…" She said tapping her foot impatiently at him. "I could just use my powers to bind you where you stand and then check your wounds. I really don't want to have to do that and I know you wouldn't be able to stop me because your powers are still MIA. So… are you going to let me look at your wounds willingly or do I have to bind you." The woman crossed her arms under her breast.

Vergil's eyes took in her form and the way she was standing. With the white sweater she was wearing, he hadn't been able to make out her form. With the way she was currently standing he could see that she had a flat stomach, tiny hips, and a very generous swell of breast.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never had this problem dealing with a damnable woman. Does she have a spell on me? What is she anyway? It would not be intelligent on my part to leave while I'm nowhere near being well enough to take care of myself. I will stay long enough to heal and learn more about the race of the woman and what's going on in the Human world. It would probably be best to see what Dante is up to as well. I do not need an unwanted or unplanned meeting with my dear little brother." _All of this Vergil contemplated as the woman stared at him waiting for his answer. Vergil sighed and figured it would be better to let her do as she wished. If she could bind him it could be a problem for him, best not to call her bluff.

"What is your name?"

Alexiel looked at the man and smiled brightly. "I'm Alexiel, but you can call me Lexie or Lex if you want. What's your name?" Alexiel came closer to Vergil and blushed brightly as she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his pale well muscled chest.

"Vergil," was all he said as he tried to concentrate on anything other than her close proximity and her hands wandering across his chest tenderly checking the wounds.

"That's a nice name. It suits you." Alexiel said thoughtfully. "Well it looks like the bandages don't need to be changed again. Your wounds haven't reopened. Are you hungry, Vergil?" Alexiel looked up at him innocently.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help." Vergil said. Unfortunately, it was this time that his body decided to betray him. His stomach grumbled loudly, and Vergil looked at the woman stone faced.

Alexiel laugh lightly and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah. Sure you're not hungry. I'll just go fix some food and if you want some you are welcome to it." Alexiel walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Vergil shook his head. Why was he staying here again??


End file.
